14 Days of Klaine
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: In celebration of Valentine's Day I'm presenting "14 days of Klaine"! Starting on the 14th, I'll be writing a new (independent) chapter/one-shot each day for two weeks. Some long, some short, but all starring our two favorite boys.
1. A Little Motivation

**Happy (a little late) Valentine's Day everybody! :D I hope your day was great! Mine was, I had this really awesome date with my bed earlier ;)**

 **Anyways, in celebration of the day, and a way to force myself to start writing again (because excuses will otherwise be my new BFF) I have decided to bring you this story, called (in lack of a better title) "14 Days of Klaine" :)**

 **While it sure isn't a very imaginative title, it's pretty self-explanatory. Starting today I will publish a new (independent) chapter/one-shot each day for 14 days. All starring our two favorite gays, and all heavy on the love ;) A lot of AUs will appear, and some chapter will (sadly) be quite short, due to me having two exams coming soon, though some will be longer.**

 **So (before I start rambling) let me introduce the first one-shot: _A Little Motivation_ (which takes place in a _Cheerio!Kurt x Jock!Blaine_ _AU_ ). ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **A Little Motivation**

Kurt could barely refrain from rolling his eyes as Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, their lips pressed tightly together as the football player pulled the cheerio even closer. Kurt would never get that. What was so great with PDA? Why would you want to slobber all over someone in front of the whole school?

"That how things go down behind closed doors? Between you and the Hobbit, I mean."

Kurt glared at Santana as the girl smirked at him. Though suddenly her eyes flickered to something behind the male cheerio and she sent him another look before turning back to Brittany. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he turned around and noticed his own boyfriend walking up to him.

"So, I see Quinn's giving Finn the usual good luck wishes." Blaine mumbled, tracing the letters on Kurt's uniform. Kurt snorted as he threw a quick glance at the couple. They were still joined by the lips.

"Personally I don't believe in good luck." Kurt replied, shaking his head at his co-captain and brother.

"Yeah, well..." Blaine let his hand slid down Kurt's arm before giving his hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you after the game, okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt hummed in response and Blaine turned around, thinking that was all he was going to get of his boyfriend for the moment. Though as the short boy started towards the edge of the field, where the football team had started to gather around coach Beiste, Kurt let a smirk fall on his lips.

"Hey!" he called out and with a few quick steps placed himself behind the jock, his hands on Blaine's shoulders and his lips just beside his ear.

"Dad's taking Carole for a weekend trip directly after the game, and Finn will probably follow Q home for some _celebration_. Meaning I'll have the house all to myself tonight... Want to join me?"

Kurt smiled victoriously at the sight of the goosebumps spreading across Blaine's neck as he let his lips grazed against his ear.

"Though only is we win of course..." Kurt added, letting his hands trail down his boyfriend's sides and pressed a quick kiss to his neck before striding back to the rest of the cheerios. He caught Santana's gaze, though simply raised an eyebrow at the implication in her eyes. Starting to stretch his legs, Kurt was fully aware that it gave his boyfriend a perfect view of his ass.

"Well, you surely put him in a daze." Quinn said, as she joined him.

"Done sucking my brother's face already?" Kurt shot back playfully.

"You know, some might say you're a bit distracting at the moment." the girl suggested, a smirk on her face as she glanced at the jocks. Kurt followed her gaze and saw that his boyfriend indeed was more focused on them that what his coach was saying.

"Well, what some call a distraction, I call a little motivation."

* * *

 **That's all for today everybody! I hope you liked this little scene! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until tomorrow! :) /Libra**


	2. Like Love at First Sight?

**NYC AU.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Like Love at First Sight?**

The world was a blurry, way too bright mess for one Kurt Hummel as he pried his eyes open with a groan. It honestly felt like someone had dropped a house on his head, or like Rachel had done her vocal exercises for hours on end in it. What on Earth had he done to himself?

"Oh good, you're awake! I was honestly starting to get a little worried there."

Kurt shot up with a start at the cheerful voice (a move that in no way benefitted his headache). Because that was not Rachel's voice, or Santana's. Heck, it wasn't even a female voice!

It was first now that Kurt noticed that he wasn't at all sleeping in his (shared) apartment. Actually, by the looks of it, he was in some sort of dorm. And right in front of sat one of the most adorable boys he'd ever seen.

 _Oh!_

Kurt's eyes widened as the realization passed through his mind foggy mind.

 _Crap..._

This boy wasn't just any cute boy, it was _the_ cute boy. Blaine Anderson, the bartender that worked at the club Kurt occasionally went to, and whom he just happened to have the biggest crush on.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his fingers brushing lightly against Kurt's knee. The warmth in his hazel eyes was enough to make Kurt smile despite his pounding head.

"Yeah, I'm- _Ugh_!" Kurt cut himself off with a groan, rubbing his temples. _Nope, not quite fine..._ "Do you have some-"

"Yeah, yeah, here." Blaine interrupted and handed Kurt the headache pill he desperately needed before he'd even finished the request. Kurt eyed the pill and previously prepared glass of water for a moment before taking it and raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"You had, uhm, a lot to drink last night. I figured you might need that..." Blaine mumbled sheepishly, a light blush spreading over his cheeks, which in no way help decrease his adorableness factor.

"Thanks, Blaine" Kurt smiled at him again, and the boy's face suddenly lit up with a wide grin.

"You know my name!" Blaine beamed, before realizing what he did and chuckled nervously. "I mean, I-... Uhm, I just didn't know how much you remembered from last night."

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy, but I already knew your name." Kurt admitted. "Though to be honest, I don't remember a lot from last night. Like how I got here, or where here is...?"

"Oh, you're in my room." Blaine explained. "I brought you here after my shift ended last night. I wasn't sure where you lived, and since you seemed alone, I didn't want to leave you. I would have worried sick not knowing if you made it home or not."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Kurt mumbled, eyeing the bed he was sitting in. "We didn't?"

"Sleep together? No, don't worry, I convinced Sam to stay at his girlfriend's so you could borrow his bed."

"That's very kind of him, and you too. You always go to this lengths for your costumers?"

"No..." Blaine admitted and, for some reason Kurt didn't quite know, his cheeks flushed red. "But I felt kind of bad for getting you drunk, and like I said, I worried."

Kurt actually laughed at the response, causing Blaine to look at him questioningly.

"You're a bartender Blaine!" Kurt pointed out. "It's your job to get me drunk."

"It's sounds really bad when you put it like that..." Blaine mumbled and Kurt shrugged lightly.

"Still, it was my choice."

"Well, how about letting me buy you breakfast? You know, ease a guy's heart a little."

-X-

Kurt wasn't sure what made him say yes to the suggestion (maybe it was that adorable smile that had adored Blaine's face when he said it), but somehow, he ended up spending the entire day with Blaine. And slowly but surely, as the hours passed by, Kurt was starting to go from crushing on a stranger to falling in love with a new friend.

"No, don't! He's gonna kill you! Again."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as Blaine shouted at the tv screen, again.

"You know, she can't hear you." Kurt mumbled, snuggling closer to Blaine on the bed. If someone had told Kurt a few years ago that he was going to end up cuddling with a boy whom he had his first serious conversation with the night before (which he only remembered partly), he would probably have laughed them in the face and called them delirious. But he had never met someone who it had felt this _right_ with before. Plus, the cuddling was Blaine's idea, because _"physical contact releases happy-making hormones, and there is never a reason to not be happy, or cuddle"._

"But he's gonna kill her again." Blaine muttered with a pout, causing Kurt to chuckle once more.

"I think that's kind of the point, you know. Besides, what makes you so sure that the killer's a he?"

"Why did you wanna watch this movie anyways?" Blaine said, glancing down at him.

"Because 'Happy Death Day' is an amazing movie! And plus, Carter is really cute."

Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing and Blaine quickly paused the movie.

"You wanna get that?" he asked, glancing between Kurt and the phone on the bedside table.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Let it go to voicemail."

Though a few minutes later, Kurt paused the movie.

"I'm sorry, but can you check my voicemail? It might have been my dad who called, and I never talked to him yesterday, so..." Kurt trailed off, but Blaine just nodded, grabbing the phone.

"It's from... 'Rachel'." Blaine informed, and Kurt asked him to play it, not wanting to lift his head from Blaine's chest more than he needed.

 _"Hey Kurt!"_ Rachel's shrill voice sounded from the phone and Kurt grimaced, momentarily regretting asking to hear it. He loved Rachel, but she sounded cheery and energized, which was a long way from where Kurt was, still recovering from his poorly choices the night prior.

 _"I got your text, thanks for telling me your fine."_ Rachel continued, her voice more quiet and somber. _"I know yesterday was hard for you, with the anniversary of your mother's death and all, but I'm here for you. You know that right?_ "

Kurt smiled softly as he looked at the phone, missing the equally soft gaze Blaine was giving him.

 _"Anyway, I'm home in case you need me. I'm open for hugs or diva-offs, whatever you need, Kurt. Maybe we can go to Callbacks or something tomorrow? I just wanted to check in with you, you know. Call me back, okay? I'm a little worried, Santana said she saw you at the club last night, drunk. And we both know you haven't gotten drunk since that disaster with April Rhodes and Miss Pillsbury's shoes back in high school, and-"_

Kurt grimaced again, feeling nauseous at the reminder. God, that week had been a _complete disaster_ for McKinley's glee club, and that was saying something.

 _"Hey, Dwarf!"_ Suddenly Santana's voice cut Rachel's rant off. _Oh boy..._ Kurt though, eyeing the phone is slight fear.

 _"Stop cockblocking our boy! I told you I saw him talking with that bartender. You know, that sex-on-a-stick and total hottie of a boy that he won't shut up about. Actually, if I were to bet, I would say that Porcelain is in this very moment-"_

Kurt quickly stopped the voicemail before Santana could reveal just what kind of wanky-worthy situation she thought he was in. Sighing in relief, Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine. Who was staring at him.

Kurt was sure he had never blushed that hard in his life. He was going to kill Santana.

"'Sex-on-a-stick and total hottie of a boy'?" Blaine echoed, still staring at him surprised. "That's what you think?"

"Well..." Kurt said, chuckling nervously. "I wouldn't say those would be my exact words, but yeah."

"So you _have_ been noticing me?" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand in his. "I wasn't sure I believed you when you said that yesterday. But I guess it's true. And if it makes you feel any better, I've been watching you too... And I don't mean that in any creepy way! I- I mean- God, that came out kind of wrong, and-"

Suddenly Kurt cut Blaine's frantic rant off with a finger to his mouth.

"How about we don't talk, just act?" Kurt whispered as he leaned closer, letting his hand fall to Blaine's chest.

"That sounds like a great idea." Blaine mumbled, and Kurt would be lying if he didn't admit that the smile the shorter boy flashed him made the butterflies stir up in his stomach, among other things.

 _BAM!_

Just as they were inches away from kissing, the door slammed open. Jumping apart, the two boys stared at Blaine's roommate (who froze in his steps) with flushing red faces.

"Sam, what the hell?!" Blaine yelled, and the blonde's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Sorry! I wasn't aware you still had company!" the boy, Sam, shouted back. "I'm gonna leave now, so you know, just get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Geez, thanks, Sam." Blaine muttered as his roomie started backing out. "And thanks for ruining that moment..." he added quieter, but Sam still heard him and froze once more. Looking between the two boys in the room for a moment, he turned back to Blaine.

"You haven't kissed him yet?" he asked (a little too loudly) in disbelief.

" _Get out!_ " Blaine shouted, throwing a pillow at his friend, who quickly left the room again.

"I am _so_ sorry for that." Blaine said miserably, focusing back at Kurt. Though before the boy got a chance to respond, Sam poked his head back in the room.

"Seriously dudes, you guys are like the definition of love at first sight, so just kiss already. Please?"

Sam quickly shut the door again, before Blaine could throw another pillow. A strange silence filled the room, but as Blaine struggled to find the words, Kurt was suddenly filled with a surge of courage.

"Well, I guess I owe him that much, huh?"

"What?" Blaine asked bewildered, blinking at the boy in surprise.

"I mean, I _did_ kind of take his bed last night." Kurt said, once more leaning towards Blaine, his hand resting on the other boy's shoulder. "And after occupying his room and stealing his best friend for the entire day, I guess it's not more than right to give him his wish."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine mumbled, his gaze landing on Kurt's lips as he too leaned in. Shortening the last distance, their lips finally connected in their very first kiss. And yes, maybe there was one or two (or plenty more) after that. Not that Kurt was complaining, and maybe wouldn't kill Santana after all.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Ps. Yes, in case your wondering, this one-shot (at least the beginning) was inspired by some scenes in _Happy Death Day_.**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Valentine's Night

**Hey everybody! I just wanna say thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! :D**

 **Today's chapter is a future!fic. Kurt and Blaine are married and have two twin daughters, Tracey and Elizabeth; Kurt's a fashion designer and works from home a lot to take care of the kids, while Blaine's busy playing the lead in the latest Broadway play.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Valentine's Night**

The apartment provided a nice contrast to the still buzzing streets of New York as Blaine Anderson-Hummel locked the door behind him. Glancing at the clock, the Broadway actor sighed. It was late. _Too late_. Valentine's Day was basically over.

And where had the great husband been all day? Well, not home, that's for sure. Heck, Blaine hadn't even seen Kurt before he left that morning. But _the show must go on_. Though both husbands knew what it was like when Blaine had his shows, that was one of the reasons Kurt had decided to work from as much as he could. Not that it stopped Blaine from feeling guilty for leaving his husband alone with the girls for the entire Valentine's Day though.

Getting the lead in the play had been sort of a dream come true for Blaine, but since it was as heavy on the romance as it was, of course he had shows on Valentine's Day. The after party was however what Blaine felt most guilty about. He hadn't needed to go, but it had been an opportunity he would be foolish if he missed. Plus, he had fallen for the peer pressure...

Letting his eyes wander around the apartment, Blaine noticed the tv still being on in the living room. Blaine smiled softly as he saw his husband curled up on the couch, asleep. The sight did however also bring a frown to his face. Kurt was wearing "cozy clothes", sweatpants and an oversized hoodie Blaine was pretty sure had once belonged to Finn. It was clothes the fashionista would never be caught dead wearing by anyone except their little family. It could only mean today had been a full day.

After quietly shutting of the tv, Blaine crouched before the couch, gently shaking his husband awake.

"Kurt? Time to wake up, Babe..."

"Huh...?" Kurt blinked a few times, confusion covering his face as he slowly but steadily stirred from his sleep. As his eyes met Blaine's a smile spread over his face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Blaine mumbled softly, taking a seat beside the other man.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blaine bit his lip, glancing at the clock again.

"Late. I'm so sorry about that." Blaine apologized and grabbed his husband's hand, planting a kiss on it. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, all things considered. But I'm honestly going to kill Cooper." Kurt said, dead serious, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Oh no, what did he do this time?"

"He watched the girls for me when I had to run into the office for a meeting, but... He gave them candy. _Candy_ , Blaine. You know how Lizzie is with sugar, she can't handle it."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said again. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"It's fine." Kurt mumbled, before wincing as Blaine's hand travelled up to his shoulder. Blaine grimaced as well, feeling how stiff his husband was.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom." Blaine urged, pulling Kurt up with him from the couch. "It feels like someone could use a well-deserved massage."

There was no protest from the other man as they made their way onto their bed. And for a few minutes, a silence fell upon the couple. Blaine then leant down, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin on Kurt's neck.

"I really am sorry." he mumbled, apologizing once more, and he could feel Kurt watch him in the mirror above the dresser. "This was not at all how I imagined Valentine's Day to be. I mean, I have barely been home today..."

"Well, you're here now." Kurt pointed out, turning around on the bed and looking up into the hazel eyes of his husband. "The girls are sleeping. It's just you... and me..."

"Mm, I think I like where this is going." Blaine hummed, leaning in and meeting the other's lips.

Though just a few seconds later, a frightened voice echoed through the apartment, causing the two men to pull apart again.

"Daddy! Daddy, there's a monster here!" Tracey's voice shouted, and Kurt sighed exhausted as he made a move to get up. But Blaine swiftly pushed him back down.

"Let me take this one." he said, giving Kurt a peck on the lips before hurrying to their daughters' room.

When Blaine returned some minutes later, he smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. Kurt was once more asleep. Blaine silently pulled the duvet over his husband, before sliding into the spot beside him. Almost immediately Kurt snuggled up against him, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt." Blaine mumbled, looking down at the love of his life.

"I love you..."

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was actually awake or not, but smiled all the same, planting a kiss on the top of his husband's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time dear readers! :) /Libra**


	4. Just Shut Up

**Hey everybody! Today's chapter brings us a Spy AU.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Just Shut Up**

Sam's eyes flickered between the two boys nervously. Something was going to happen before the night was over. He didn't know what, but _something_ was going to happen. He was sure of it. And Sam prided himself of being really good at feeling situations.

Plus, with his best friend's nervous behavior and the irritated looks K sent him was anything to go by, he was right. And "something" would happen soon.

In all honesty, Sam would rather not be there at all. He loved Blaine -he was his best friend, his "brother"- but Blaine was a rookie. A spy straight out of the academy. And this was his first "real" mission. Furthermore, they were on it with _K_.

K was an excellent spy. The best of the best of their generation. He'd been born into the life. With both parents as experienced spies, and the stubbornness and fire in his soul, he'd been dubbed a pro even before he'd reached his teens. Sam had loved working with him ever since their first mission together. The boy really made an art of the work.

But the problem was Blaine. He was a rookie with a really bad problem with nervousness. Blaine had been forced into the life by his father -who worked with the toys, but not the deed. And Blaine easily got nervous. Nothing Sam would ever hold over his head, but it manifested in a less than ideal way.

 _He babbled._

Babbled, ranted, rambled, chatted, pattered, yapped -whatever you wanted to call it. Whenever he got nervous, the words would fall through his mouth. And rarely stop. So, being on Blaine's first mission with him and the best of their age, was nothing Sam was too happy about. Plus, Blaine had the biggest crush on the boy.

Yep, this was great...

"Could you shut up?" K's voice suddenly cut through the air and Blaine's babbling. Sam bit his lip, feeling the tension grow as hazel eyes met glasz in a moment of nothing but silence.

"Oh yeah, _sorry_!" Blaine mumbled, his cheeks flushing red as K turned back to the lock he was trying to crack. "I'm can shut up. I'm gonna- I'm gonna be quiet, gonna shut up. You obviously need to focus. I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. But I'm gonna let you focus. I'm gonna shut up. I just-"

Sam didn't miss the roll of K's eyes as Blaine's attempt to be quiet threw him into another rant.

Suddenly, with the clatter of his tools falling to the floor, K spun on his heels and grabbed Blaine's face. Sam felt his chin hit the floor, so to speak, when the taller boy pressed his lips against Blaine's. In a matter of seconds, Blaine's whole body went still. His eyes were wide as saucers and his rant -that somehow and ended up in the topic of the meaning behind Katy Perry's latest hit- cut in his throat.

Satisfied with the result, K turned back to the lock, tools back in hand. Sam glanced at Blaine. The poor boy kept blinking shocked and was gaping like a fish. As Sam caught K's gaze, raising an eyebrow at him, the boy simply shrugged.

"What? He wouldn't shut up." he explained himself. "And I need to concentrate."

Sam looked at Blaine again, who now had moved a hand up to his mouth. He touched his lips lightly, still in a daze. And Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Well, that sure qualifies as "something".

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until tomorrow! :) /Libra**


	5. A Lesson About the French Culture

**Hey guys! Hope your Sunday's good! :D Today's chapter takes place at Dalton Academy.**

 **(Ps. My French is bit rusty, so I apologize if there's any mistakes.)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **A Lesson About the French Culture**

"So..." David said, his eyes traveling around the room for a moment before landing on the two boys on the bed.

"So...?" Blaine echoed, gripping the French book harder, trying to keep himself from looking at Kurt. Kurt with the eyes he longed to be lost in, and the lips he longed to taste, and the ass he wanted to grab, and the-

"Blaine, you okay there?" David suddenly asked and Blaine simply nodded, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he dared to open it.

"Was there something you wanted to ask us, David?" Kurt asked, leaning forward slightly, and Blaine had to bite his tongue. Kurt's shirt had slid up in the back from the action, exposing the skin of his lower back.

"Eh, yeah, actually." David replied, seemingly done surveying them. "Wes, me and a few of the guys were planning on watching some... uhm, _entertainment_. You two wanna join us?"

"Oh, no, we're good." Kurt said, smiling at the other boy. "Right, Blaine?"

And that was when Blaine knew for sure, his boyfriend was the devil in disguise, determined to make the situation worse for him. Because when Kurt turned towards him his shirt slid down his shoulder, successfully showing off that sweet spot on his neck that Blaine just loved to kiss. And it wasn't like slowly biting his lip was anything he _had_ to do.

"Ah, yeah, you know-" Blaine cleared his throat, forcing himself to keep looking at David to prevent his thoughts to jumble themselves. "Kurt promised to help me with my French, the culture and all that..."

"Okay, cool. Well, have fun you two!" David exclaimed happily before disappearing out the door again. For a moment Blaine could swore he saw a smirk on the Warbler's face. But those thoughts vanished the second the door shut behind him and his steps disappeared down the hallway.

"You freaking tease!" Blaine whined as he hurled the pillow on his lap at Kurt. The older boy just chuckled, lying down on the bed in a way that totally showed off his ass.

"What did I do now, Mr. Anderson?" he said, puckering his lips.

Blaine let out a loud groan before attacking his boyfriend's face with his mouth. He'd thought David would never leave. It had been living hell...

It was with a chuckle that Kurt pulled away from yet another kiss a few minutes later, looking at Blaine amused.

"Just so you know, genius," he mumbled as Blaine started making his way down Kurt's neck. "You held the French book upside down."

"What?" Blaine blurted out, stopping his kissing to look at said book, that now laid discarded on the floor. "Crap, you think Dave noticed?"

"Nah, I think we're in the clear." Kurt mumbled, pulling his boyfriend close once more.

"Though, apparently I'm supposed to give you a lesson of the French culture..." Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear, his warm breath stroking the shorter boy's neck. "Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire."(1)

Straddling his boyfriend, Kurt gave him a light shove, pushing him down on the bed and started kissing him again. Though stopped briefly, his mouth once more returning to Blaine's ear.

"Mais pas avec des mots..."(2) he whispered, working on a trail of kisses up Blaine's neck.

"Mm, I don't know what that means, but I like the sound of it." Blaine mumbled back, catching Kurt's mouth with his.

-X-

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would." David said triumphantly as he closed the computer, that still streamed the video from the spy cam he'd planted in Kurt's room earlier.

Giving the dark-skinned boy a fist bump, Wes spun on his chair to look at the other present Warblers.

"Pay up guys!" he declared, extending his hand towards them. "We _told_ you they were together."

* * *

 ** _(1) Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire = And that's exactly what I'm going to do_**

 ** _(2) Mais pas avec des mots = But not with words_**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	6. A Moment Alone on the Street

**Hey guys! :D So, this is a little piece I found on my computer. I originally planned on it being part of a bigger story, but am (at the moment at least) unable to write that story, so I though I would share here instead. :) Basically, the Warblers are a gang in this story and Blaine's their leader.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **A Moment Alone on the Street**

Kurt involuntarily took another step backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him with a soft _thud_. The small sound caused the other male to look him over again, a somewhat hungry sense to his gaze.

"You afraid?" the boy asked as he tilted his head to the side and slowly stalked closer.

"You know, you sound like something out of Twilight." Kurt replied. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised or proud at how casual the words came out. The stranger let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down Kurt's spine and put his hands against the wall on each side of Kurt's head as he leaned in closely, so close that their nose tips were almost touching.

"Are you _afraid?_ "

Warm breath caressed Kurt's face as hazel eyes locked with glasz, and for a moment, Kurt found looking away a very hard task to do.

"Hmm?" the boy hummed curiously, making it seem impossible for Kurt to breathe as well as he was assaulted by the smell of the stranger. Cigarettes and a soft tinge of alcohol, all wrapped together in something else Kurt couldn't really place. Despite what one might think it was actually a quite pleasant smell. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, a weak attempt to block out the piercing gaze of the boy before him.

"Y-Yes." he then admitted in a whisper as he opened his eyes once more, looking at the stranger again.

"Good..."

Suddenly the boy leaned even closer, his lips connecting fully with Kurt's own in a surprisingly soft and gentle manner. The kiss was quick and soon the strange boy pulled back, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Just remember, Kurt Hummel," he said as he twirled the knife -that Kurt had completely forgotten he'd even held- and put it back in his belt. "Be careful out here. The dark... It's a dangerous place to be in."

With one last glance at Kurt, the boy turned around and disappeared down the street, leaving Kurt in his spot pressed against the wall. Finding himself unable to move, Kurt stared after the boy, his mind racing in a desperate attempt to make sense of what had just happened.

He had just met one of the boys in the gang roaming around the city of Lima, one of the stealing, vandalizing and possibly dangerous boys. And sure, he'd been absolutely terrified, but... The boy hadn't seemed that intimidating, just... _mysterious_.

Kurt slowly slid his finger over his lips, where, just a mere moment ago, another boy's mouth had been. He had just had his first real kiss. His first kiss with a boy that is. It had been stolen from him, nothing like the one he'd shared with Brittany. But for some reason Kurt couldn't say it had been bad... If he was honest, it had actually felt really great.

Shaking his head in an attempt to try clearing the dizzy mess of thoughts in his head, Kurt finally pushed himself of the wall and continued the walk home. If he didn't show up soon, his dad -and probably Carole and Finn as well- would start to worry. And if they were to ask what had taken him so long… Well, Kurt didn't know what he would say.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **If you guys think that I should give the story another try, let me know! In that case, the story will involve an epic Klaine romance, some awesome action, badass!Warblers, confused &scared!New Directions, and Sebastian Smythe as our main villain. So, yeah, don't forget to let me know how you feel about that! ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	7. If You Hurt, I Hurt

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **If You Hurt, I Hurt**

"OW, _shit_!"

Kurt's sudden cry, accompanied by a startled scream from Rachel, had their boyfriends on their feet in an instant.

"Rach!" Finn shouted as they moved towards the kitchen where the other two were preparing the dinner. "You guys okay?"

Burt and Carole where away for the weekend, leaving their sons with the house to themselves. Being the responsible boys they were, they hadn't thrown a party but instead chosen to have a romantic night with their boy/girlfriends -enjoying the pleasure of being able to close the door behind them.

"Babe?" Blaine questioned as they walked into the room, but immediately paled at the sight.

Kurt was standing by the kitchen counter, face twisted in pain, with Rachel pressing a towel -that was slowly turning red- against his left hand. Droplets of blood was slowly falling to the floor, landing by one of the kitchen knives, which blade was cover in blood as well.

"Oh my god, what happened!" Finn exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. He only stopped short from grabbing Kurt's hand, when the shorter boy jerked his hand away, hissing as the action also pulled the towel from the wound. Rachel shot him a reprimanding look and quickly pushed the towel back.

"It's no-nothing, Finn." Kurt muttered, wincing as the girl added pressure on his hand. "I just cut myself a little."

" _Cut yourself a little_?!" Rachel echoed aghast, staring at him in disbelief. "You almost chopped your hand off!"

"Let me see..." Finn mumbled, stepping forward again, while silently praying his girlfriend was overexaggerating. This time, Kurt let him take his hand as Rachel removed the towel, allowing clear view of the bleeding wound.

"You probably need some stitches." Finn concluded, more serious and focused than Kurt had seen him before. "We probably should-"

That's when a loud thud-like crash was heard from behind them. Spinning around startled, they were met by the sight of Blaine unconscious on the floor.

"Real nice, Anderson..." Kurt muttered quietly, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Oh my-" Rachel said, starting to move towards the fallen boy, but Kurt quickly stopped her with his good hand.

"Can you please get me a bandage or something? There should be some in the first aid kit in the bathroom." Kurt asked, eyeing the towel in her hand with disgust.

"But...?" It was Finn who protested, sounding baffled. Kurt followed their gazes to Blaine.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine!" Kurt assured, chuckling lightly, catching his brother and friend's attention again. "He just can't stand the sight of blood. He'll be fine. But could you make sure he didn't hit his head on anything." he then added, worry suddenly pushing through the pain.

-X-

A few moments later, Kurt was kneeling next to his boyfriend, a bandage now draped around his hand -though it wasn't successfully keeping the blood from oozing out.

"Blaine, honey? Time to wake up." Kurt mumbled, taping the other boy's cheek lightly. He really hoped Blaine would wake up soon. The pain in his hand was starting to become a bit too much.

As Blaine groaned, his eyelids fluttering, Kurt made sure to block the younger boy's view of where Rachel discarded the knife and towel in the sink.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, his hazel eyes searching for Kurt's just as Finn reappeared in the doorway, car keys now in hand.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked looking down at Blaine as Kurt helped the boy up on his feet again, making sure to direct him away from the blood on the floor.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Blaine replied, rubbing his head with a grimace. "What happened?"

"I cut myself." Kurt explained with a wry smile, raising his bandaged hand -the clean, unharmed side towards Blaine.

"Oh, baby!" Blaine exclaimed, worry clouding his eyes.

"It's fine, I just need a few stitches. So, you good to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely."

-X-

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurt mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend, as Finn drove towards the hospital.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really have you pass out on me every time I get hurt, now can I?" Kurt remarked, and Blaine grimaced.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I really am. But 'm working on it, and-"

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt interrupted softly, squeezing Blaine's hand with his unharmed one.

"But you know... If you hurt, I hurt." Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear, chuckling as the other boy sent him a fierce glare.

"If I wouldn't be in such pain right now and you didn't just hit your head on the floor, I'd smack you."

Blaine chuckled again, rubbing circles on Kurt's hand, as the older boy sighed. Burying his nose in the space between his boyfriend's shoulder and neck, Kurt breathed in his scent. It was a nice distraction from the pain in his hand. God, it felt like someone had stabbed him- Oh, wait... someone had.

"But you love me." Blaine said, snapping Kurt's attention away from the pain once more.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt mumbled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

 _"Aww!"_

The two boys suddenly became very aware of the fact that they weren't alone in the car, as they noticed both Finn and Rachel watching them from the front seats.

"Finn, eyes on the road please." Kurt muttered, burying his face in Blaine once more.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	8. Just Like the First Time

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating this these past days, but here I am! And you will still get 6 more chapters after** **today's!**

 **AU: 1940's; Finn and Kurt own a nightclub together.**

 **Warning: Character death.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Just Like the First Time**

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's neck, his hands resting on the other boy's hips, as he took in the smell of alcohol and smoke in the alley. Puck was leaning against the opposite wall, blowing out a puff of cigarette smoke as Finn stood beside the couple, a beer bottle pressed to his lips. It was no unusual occurrence, the four of them hanging out like this at the brink of morning when the brothers' club had been closed for the day.

Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine, and with a few quick strides, snatched the cigarette just as Puck was about to take another puff. Rolling his eyes, the taller boy aimed for the beer instead. Though Finn wasn't as lightly to give it up, causing Kurt to grin at them as they wrestled over the rather small bottle.

But Blaine's own chuckle died on his lips as two shots suddenly rang out. Whoever fired them knew exactly what they were doing. The first bullet hit the beer bottle, sending cascades of sharp glass raining over the boys' faces. But the other one, it hit Kurt square in the chest, only inches from his heart.

In that moment, Blaine's world froze. His eyes widened along with Kurt's as the older boy pressed his hands to his chest before collapsing to the ground. And in a flash Blaine saw red -and not just the blood spilling out of his boyfriend's chest. The next few seconds were a blur to Blaine.

The next thing he was aware of was the strong arms wrapping around him, holding him back and almost lifting him off the ground in the process. Blaine might be a rather short boy, but if it hadn't been for Puck's buffer form, he'd probably been able to fight free.

It took another couple of moments before Blaine had finally calmed down enough to realize that he would never have been able to stop the car that had took off only seconds after the shots. Once he realized that his focus immediately turned to Kurt and Puck quickly let go off him.

Kurt was lying flat on his back, the air flowing in and out in gasps, his eyes blinking up at the fading stars above them. Finn was kneeling beside him, his hands pressed firmly against the bleeding wound on his brother's chest. Panic was clearly written on his face, and the small bleeding cuts from the glass only helped enhance that haunting expression.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine breathed helplessly as he collapsed beside the Hudmel brothers. Finn swore beside him as the blood seeped up between his fingers. He heard Puck shout -something about help- before his sprinting footsteps disappeared into the night.

But it was only a small part of Blaine that was aware of the other two, because his whole focus was on the dying boy beside him. Glasz met hazel and Blaine swore he could feel something change. Just like the first time their gazes had met. It was a powerful feeling, something he even couldn't explain himself. But he had only felt it once before, on that they when he'd first seen Kurt across the street.

"Hang on, babe." Blaine mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, yet it sounded deafening in his own ears. He took Kurt's bloody hand in his. His grip was strong, steady, while Kurt's was weak, almost hesitant. Just like the first time they had met. He still couldn't explain to this day what had made him grip the, at the time, unknown boy's hand and pull him away down the street. Maybe it ha been because he knew the men the boy had been surrounded by, knew that nothing good ever came out of being close to them. For whatever reason, ever since that day, it had become Blaine's life mission to keep Kurt away from danger, to keep him as safe as he could. Something that at times annoyed the other boy but was always appreciated. After their parents' car accident Finn had been the only one in Kurt's life to care that much. At least until he met Blaine.

But now... Now Blaine was failing that mission. Big time.

"Please. Please just hang on..." Blaine begged, his eyes filling with tears as Kurt's almost closed. He was losing him, Blaine knew that. Finn's swearing came more and more frequent, Kurt's breathing were even more shallow and faint, and even if Puck could find help, it would be too late. Time was slipping away, and he was losing him.

Kurt's mouth moved and Blaine watched worriedly as he struggled to form the words he wished to express. Just like the first time they'd taken a drink together, only moments after Blaine had saved him from the rouges. Blaine might had acted irrationally when he'd pulled the other boy away, but he wasn't delusional. He'd quickly demanded an explanation that Kurt had, after some hesitation, provided him. The truth had pained Blaine into the soul. The boy before him had, and still did, seem so innocent, yet he'd had to face such pains.

"Shh," Blaine hushed, placing his hand on his lover's cheek as he rested his head against his. The tears that he no longer had any control over slowly ran down his face, mixing with Kurt's own.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Blaine kept saying, but his words were empty. Kurt kept struggling to form the words as well as just breathe.

"I-... I l-love... you."

The words were simple, honest. Just like the first time they had been exchanged. Though this time it was Blaine who took an extra moment to let the words sink in. Because Kurt was doing so much more than just confess his feelings, he was saying goodbye...

And when Blaine finally managed to whisper them back brokenly, it was already too late. Kurt's hand had gone limp in his.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until tomorrow! :) /Libra**


	9. A Friend to Find Your Smile

**Based on a tumblr prompt: "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to."**

 **ENJOY! :D**

 **(PS. I forgot to mention the first time I posted this, but this one takes place before "Furt".)**

* * *

 **A Friend to Find Your Smile**

As Kurt turned the corner he found himself walking straight into someone. Despite that the person was a good few inches shorter than him, the familiar panic rushed through Kurt's veins. Because all he saw in that moment was that the person was wearing a read shirt, the same kind of red as the football team's letterman jackets.

He scrambled backwards in such a hurry he almost tripped over his own feet, but the person he'd run into had quick reflexed. A hand swiftly gripped his arm, keeping him from both falling on his butt and from moving. But the hand around his arm was soft, not even close to the rough and bruise-inducing grip the McKinley jocks usually had.

"I'm sorry!" the person exclaimed, and just like that Kurt's panic was replaced by a calm. The still fast beating of his heart the only indicator of the first's existence.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed, looking up into the hazel eyes of the boy.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes scanning Kurt in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt tried to brush it off. Blaine nodded, but it was too quick and stiff to seem like he actually believed him.

"Shall we go in?" Blaine said, gesturing to the Lima Bean.

And soon the two boys took a seat inside, cups of coffee in hand.

"So, I'm sorry for that," Blaine apologized with a nod towards the window. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry, it's my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." Kurt mumbled, his eyes glued to the warm beverage before him, like they had ever since they sat down.

"It was quite a reaction." Blaine mused. Kurt bit his lip, refusing to comment, causing Blaine to slowly reach over the table. But the second their skins touched Kurt jerked his hand away, gripping his cup tighter. His gaze quickly flashed around them in alarm. Blaine sighed as he let his hand fall back.

"It's getting worse."

It wasn't a question.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Blaine prompted when the other boy just pressed his lips together. "Kurt?"

"I'm just so tired..." Kurt mumbled, his voice just a broken whisper. As he slowly lifted his head to meet the Dalton boy's gaze, Kurt saw pain in them. That was also when he realized that his own eyes were filled with tears. When Blaine once more made a move for his hand, Kurt didn't move it. Instead he just let the boy squeeze it comfortingly.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go somewhere more privately?" Blaine suggested, and Kurt could only nod, not really trusting his own voice.

When his father came home a few hours later, he found Kurt and Blaine on the couch in the living room. Blaine in the middle of one of his fan boy rants, and Kurt just smiling at him, quietly judging the bright red Christmas sweater his aunt had made him. The day's previous heaviness momentarily gone from both of the boys' minds.

Burt even invited the boy to eat dinner with them. Which, unknown to Kurt, was simply because this was the most alive his father had seen him in weeks. Besides, how bad could a boy who was discussing which Disney characters would make the best Quidditch team with the same passion as Kurt talked about fashion be?

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the shortness and if it feels a bit rushed, but I have to go up again in like 5 hours... Anywho, reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	10. My Teenage Dream

**This takes place somewhere between "Born This Way" (2x18) and season 3.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **My Teenage Dream**

Kurt walked through the massive hallways of Dalton Academy with a soft smile on his lips. Despite that he only spent few months there before transferring back to McKinley, it felt familiar. And it still managed to provide him with the same feeling of safety that he'd searched for when he first came there. If the hallways were familiar than the way to Blaine's room was like the back of Kurt's hand, he knew it by heart.

Though he stopped short, a few turns from his destination, when the soft tunes of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" travelled through an open door. Peeking inside, Kurt saw Blaine sitting by a piano, singing the song Kurt had come to love. His fingers were flying over the keys with grace and expertise.

Closing his eyes, Kurt let his boyfriend's voice carry him away. He remembered the first time he'd heard Blaine sing that song, the day they first met. The memory left a warm and happy feeling in Kurt as he opened his eyes again and silently watched the performance.

As the last notes died out, Kurt couldn't help but clap his hands as he approached the boy. Blaine's head snapped up at the sound, his eyes widening in surprise. But then, as their gazes met, a smile spread across Blaine's face.

"That was really beautiful." Kurt commented and gestured towards Blaine and the piano.

"Aw, thank you." Blaine responded happily, his eyes shining as Kurt came to a stop on the other side of the piano.

"You familiar with the piece?" Blaine then asked, his voice playful. Kurt pretended to ponder the question for a moment as he leaned against the piano.

"Yeah, a bit actually." he then said, and Blaine's smile softened, his gaze flickering to the ground as if he was nervous.

"You know," he mumbled, looking back at Kurt. "That's actually the song I sang the first time I met my boyfriend."

"Oh, really?" Kurt said in fake surprise and stared at the boy in wonder.

"Yeah," Blaine said, before turning fully towards Kurt. His eyes locked with his, nothing but love and devotion showing in them. "It might be too soon to say, but I think he might be the love of my life."

After the words left his boyfriend's mouth, Kurt immediately walked around the piano. With his hands resting on Blaine's shoulders, he pressed his lips against the short boy's. Blaine in response wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer.

* * *

 **Quite short, but I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	11. The Story of Moving On

**AU after "The Break-up".**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **The Story of Moving On**

"You know, I had actually moved on..."

Blaine' voice is soft as he continues the story of his and Kurt epic-or-maybe-not-all-that-epic romance. He takes a moment gathering his thought and feeling, before he once more lets the words fall out.

"I knew Kurt would always be my first, and possibly greatest, love, and that a part of me would always care for him like I do for no one else."

Blaine stops himself, a smile spreading over his face as he looks down.

"Well, at lest until I met you... But either way, I _had_ move on. It had been hard, but we both did move on. It was better like that, we obviously weren't meant to be, despite what I always thought.

When Kurt had moved to New York, I knew it was going to be hard. Long distance relationships? It was... _scary_. But we tried. And it went south, like, really south. We both made some mistakes, and then in the end, I threw whatever chance we still had in the gutter. All because of Facebook. _Facebook!_ "

Blaine laughs, though the sound lacked any happiness. He grimaces for a moment before continuing.

"As good and wonderful as technology can be, it can also lead to some pretty awful things. Keep that in mind, will you?"

He doesn't get an answer, and the room falls silent. Blaine studies the photo on the wall for a moment, lost in the memories.

"In the end it maybe was better that way... Not that I cheated, absolutely not! If there's one thing I wish I could change..." Blaine sighs and rubs his free hand over his face. "I made the worst mistake of my life, and I lost the _love_ of my life. But maybe it was better. Rip the bandage of quickly, instead of slowly. Something that could and probably would have ended up with both of us hurting each other Well, hurting each other _more_...

The next months were just pain. I mean the loss itself was just so much. But the guilt, oh the guilt, it was eating me up. Not the slightest helped by the fact that I knew Kurt was probably hurting even more... Ehm, skipping ahead. Like I said, I moved on. Though that didn't mean I didn't keep tabs on him. Kept my ears perked, I guess you could say.

At first it was mostly because of Rachel. _She_ was the one who told me how Kurt was doing. Of course Rachel Berry would find a way to be besties with both of us, even in the midst of our break up. But then again, maybe she understood me more than I could ever explain to Kurt, having been in a similar spot with Finn... Anyway, after awhile things changed. _I_ began asking about Kurt, and she happily told me, even after she moved out of the loft.

Her info wasn't as good then, not spending the night with him anymore. And most of the time I couldn't shake the image of Kurt all alone in that big place. But no, he wasn't alone. Rachel told me that Elliott had actually moved in with him, wanting a change. For reasons I at the time ignored, that fact crawled in under my skin. Elliott _lived_ with Kurt. By now, I swore I had moved on, and I had. But not my heart.

Rachel said they were 'just friends'. And maybe she believed that, maybe that _was_ the case, but... Wasn't that exactly what Kurt and I had said? What we had been? Before I gotten my head out of my-"

Blaine cuts himself off, realizing that it maybe isn't the best choice of words, at least considering his audience. So instead he just shakes his head and sighs.

"Elliott never seemed like the oblivious type, even back then. At least from what I had heard and gathered from social media. So if he did have feeling for Kurt, I was sure he would have acted on them, or at least confessed them. Maybe Kurt and Elliott were actually dating, but Rachel hadn't just been informed. Despite my best attempts, I wasn't over Kurt yet, and my actions continued to burn...

Though some time after, my source became invalid. The New Directions were supposed to be forever, the friendships created in that choir room were greater than whatever life threw at us. Or at least that was what I had always believed, but... that's what I had said about me and Kurt too. And to prove me wrong once again, life caused Rachel and Kurt to grow apart and soon their only link was that Rachel were still dating Kurt's stepbrother. Then Finn and Rachel broke up too...

Honestly, despite what I told Rachel at the time, it hadn't surprised me that much. I had actually been more surprised that they got back together after the whole Brody incident... But this also meant that I had lost my intel in Kurt. Though I could occasionally get something from Mercedes, it was far from Rachel's level. Mostly because Rachel was one of my best friends while Mercedes saw me as _Sam's_ friend. I was someone her boyfriend hung out with, but she no longer was friends with. Besides, she knew how much I'd hurt 'her boy'. I was very aware of that too, but it still hurt more when she pointed it out. But she obviously wasn't going to give me any greater intel or get me involved the slightest in Kurt's life again, unless he wanted to."

Blaine falls quiet again, his gaze falling to the floor as he tries to find the right way to get to the point of the story.

"Years passed... And eventually I even stopped thinking about Kurt. He was my high school sweetheart, my supposed-to-be-soulmate, but I moved on. He was a chapter of the past. Just like Sebastian. Funny thing, I actually reached out to Sebastian when I finally started to move on, just to hopefully push me further away from the emptiness I sometime still felt. Though whatever Sebastian and I had had in high school was gone. We had lost our spark. Maybe it was because we both had changed, grown up perhaps. Or maybe it was because of Kurt, maybe _Kurt_ had been our spark...?

So I gave up that too, and started focusing on me and myself, on my life and future. I got the lead in a Broadway show and slowly let go of the past. It took time, but like I've told you, I was happy and had put an end to the Kurt-chapter of my life... That is, until some years later...

I had just finished the morning practice for another show I was starring in and was running out for some well-deserved lunch, when there he was. We ran into each other while turning a corner, like some high school movie cliché, his books and papers, various clothes designs, scattering around us. I helped him collect them of course, but it wasn't until I was about to give back the ones I'd picked up I realized who he was.

We just stood there, staring at each other, barely blinking for several minutes. I remember thinking, somewhere in the back of my mind, that of course he would end up working in fashion after all. He was Kurt Hummel, it was his destiny."

Blaine chuckles softly, his gaze once more stuck on the picture, but his mind miles away, lost in the memory.

"Slowly I managed to snap out of the daze and handed him the papers, a quiet apology leaving my mouth. It had felt wrong, apologizing for something as simple as running into him. Because all of our last conversations had been me apologizing for such more severe and awful things, and all for them had ended with him saying he believed me, but that he couldn't accept them, _not yet_.

Though this time, he thanked me. It made me happy, despite how ridiculous I knew it was. He would probably have done the same to however it had. But it still felt nice. Then his posture had changed, he straightened, his head held high and his gaze steady but impassive.

It was like a punch to the soul, because I had seen that posture so many times before. It was the one he'd worn pretty much every moment of every day in high school. It was one where he could be about to break down any minute, but you would never know. Not unless you knew him like I had. Seeing that posture directed towards me was hard. It had been years, yet I knew what happened between us still hurt him... Me too, I realized in that moment.

'Blaine.' he said, meeting my gaze while I was still unable to form any real words. 'You look good.'

If the posture had been bad, the voice was even worse. It was reserved and careful. It was one of the voices he would always use towards bullies, or anyone else who might dare to judge him, but never me. At least not before. We stood there staring at each other for another good few moments before I finally found my voice to reply.

After that we should have left, it had made sense to leave. You bump into someone you used to know, and you say 'hi, how are you' and then you leave. But neither of us moved. And then we started talking, actually talking, and before I knew it..."

Blaine trails off, the smile on his face widening, his eyes falling down to the girl before him again.

"Before I knew it, the words I've loved ever since, fell out of his mouth.

'Do you wanna grab a coffee?' he asked, and for a moment it was just like high school. It was just like we took yet another of our four o'clock Thursday coffees. But it wasn't, I knew that. And while the whole thing was just so _awkward_ , I wouldn't trade it for anything. Because it was in that moment I realized that he was ready to accept my apology. I mean, he was still reserved and cautious around me and I was still unsure and scared, I guess, but it was a beginning. We were both finally ready to move on, together..."

Blaine suddenly hears the front door open, and his smile widen as he looks down at his daughter. She's sound asleep, and has been for the greater part of the story, but he doesn't really care.

"And that, my sweet little Tracey, is in a way the story of how you ended up here. I'll tell you the rest some other time, but Daddy's home now. Sleep tight."

He slowly lets his fingers travel over the soft skin of the girl's cheek, his smile softening. He hears Kurt's footsteps as he quietly walks up behind him. Wrapping his arms around him, the older man plants a kiss to his neck.

"You two had fun today?" Kurt asks softly and Blaine nods, their gazes still on the little wonder in the crib. _Their baby._

"Yeah, we did, but..." Blaine turns around in Kurt's embrace and wraps his own arms around his husband's neck. "The day just got a whole lot better."

He can feel Kurt's smile as he presses his lips against his, and when Blaine pulls away a moment later, he can swear Kurt's eyes are actually shining. And seeing that spark in them, Blaine realizes that while a lot have changed, a lot have happened, some things are just like in high school.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	12. Returning the Favor

**This chapter is inspired by my own clumsiness, and because I just needed some adorable Klaine fluff :)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Returning the Favor**

"Blaine..." Kurt grumbled out as his fiancé was quick to push him back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt's glare. Despite the calm way he said it, the other boy could hear the panic behind the words. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's so not to freak him out more, chuckling lightly.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water." he promised, but the other boy shook his head, his hands still keeping Kurt down on the bed. They stared at each other silently for a moment, before Blaine stood up again, clapping his hands together.

"I'll get it for you!" he declared happily.

"You really don't need to-"

"Just stay here!" Blaine continued, as if Kurt hadn't even tried to protest. Before the other boy had the chance to object again, Blaine was already out of the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned, but decided to please him and stay in the bed.

It only took a moment before Blaine was back in the room with the water. Kurt rolled his eyes as the boy sat down on the edge of the bed again, this time to adjust the pillows elevating Kurt's foot and blue toe.

"I'm fine you know." Kurt tried to once again point out. "It's just a broken toe. I need something for the pain and then I'm good to go."

" _No_." Blaine protested, shaking his head and giving his fiancé a stern look. Kurt was surprised behind the force of the word. Blaine then sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

"It's just, I _want_ to take care of you." Blaine mumbled, looking down at their hands. Though as he continued he slowly met Kurt's gaze. "You're always there for me, you know. Taking care of me when I'm sick. I just want to return the favor for once, okay? Will you please let me?"

"Okay." Kurt replied, feeling his heart swell at the words, and knowing Blaine wouldn't go down without a fight. The grin that split across Blaine's face was almost worth being forced into bedrest.

As Kurt drank the water, Blaine made his way around the bed and crawled up under the cover. With his fiancé snuggled up against him and the pills he'd taken earlier starting to take effect, Kurt sighed contently. Though looked at the boy and stated firmly,

"But tomorrow I'm out of this bed."

Blaine hummed unconvincingly beside him and played the movie.

* * *

 **Okay, I don't know I if I have actually broken my toe or not. Most likely I have just banged it up pretty bad. I went swimming in the local pool this Thursday and ended up hitting my foot on the ladder. So, now it's red, possibly a bit swollen (I can't really tell) and a bit sore, and I'm just laughing cause this is so typical me. I always hit my feet and toes everywhere, though usually it's just a moment of pain and then I'm good.**

 **Aaanyway, hope you like this chapter, only 2 more to go! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	13. I'll Protect You

**Hey guys! I'm once again sorry for failing to update this, but life's been crazy... But here it finally is, chapter 13! :)**

 **Kind of AU... Though I'm not sure how to explain it. 0:) But I can tell you that Blaine is older than Kurt in this one.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **I'll Protect You**

It was a loud crash from downstairs that had Blaine springing to his feet, his history textbook falling to the floor in the process. His father was out on so-called "business", his mother was... Well, he wasn't exactly sure where, but she was supposed to be gone for the weekend, along with Joey the bodyguard. That only left Ms. Magda, the family's maid, but she was in the basement doing laundry, and the crash hadn't been one of an accidentally stumble. It was the sound of someone rushing through the room, not really caring if their presence were known.

Without really thinking about it, Blaine grabbed the gun from under his pillow as he heard the intruder ascend the stairs, coming closer to his room. Aiming it steadily at the door, he swiftly flicked the safety off. His heart was pounding, but he wasn't scared. He'd been trained for situations liked these, and actually been in a few too. Though he had yet to have pull the trigger on another human, his father, brother or Joey had always been around for that.

But he was alone now.

He was just about to cross the room, the person crashed through the door... Blaine froze, taking in the other boy's battered state. The panic and fear in his eyes, the way his whole body seemed to shake, his torn clothes and tousled hair, the _blood on his face_.

The air left Blaine in a rush, "Kurt."

He quickly discarded the gun on his bed in a way his father would have his ass for if he knew, and rushed forward. He'd barley made it across the room before his boyfriend collapsed in his arms, the tears streaming down his face. Kurt was clutching his shirt so tight that for a moment Blaine though he would actually rip them.

"I-I-... I did-didn't know w-where else to-o go..." the boy choked out, burying his face in Blaine so much the older boy had a hard time hearing what he said. "They-... They came in through the- the window... I don't-... They- _Oh GOD!_ "

The sob that shook the other boy was so heartbroken that Blaine was sure his heart just shattered. He didn't know who "they" were, or what they had done, or even to who, but he would be damned if he didn't make sure they never saw the light of day again.

Hushing the younger boy, Blaine swiftly moved them over to the bed -only stopping long enough to move the gun to the night table- before pulling Kurt down with him. He tucked his boyfriend's head under his chin as he ran his hand soothingly up and down his back.

"It's okay, it's okay... You're safe... I'm here okay? I'm here, Kurt..." he mumbled, and after a while the crying had calmed down enough so it sounded like Kurt actually could get some air into his lungs. Blaine took the moment to pull back a little, though he still kept a strong hod on his boyfriend, and only so much so he could get a better look on him. Checking him for injuries, Blaine was relieved that passed from some severe bruises and a few cuts that presented no big threats, he was unharmed. But something in Blaine's guts told him that was not the case for whoever Kurt had been with... Feeling his arms tighten around his boyfriend, Blaine somehow managed to get them both under the covers.

"I'll protect you... _I promise_." he mumbles into chestnut hair, puling Kurt just a little closer, before he softly starts singing "Not While I'm Around" from _Sweeney Todd_ as the boy in his arms slowly starts to drift off.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **There might come a longer story about this sometime, if the inspiration allows. ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	14. But You're Beautiful

**It's finally here! The last part of _14 Days of Klaine_! ENJOY! :D**

 **(PS. Thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

 **But You're Beautiful**

"Hey, Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked shyly, glancing up at the other boy.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, tearing his gaze away from the TV. His brow furrowed in confusion as he met Blaine's eyes. "Of course you can."

The short boy nodded, as if contemplating the answer, while he tried to find the right words. He wasn't sure how Kurt would take the question, and didn't want to offend him.

"Blaine, what did you want to ask?"

"I just, uhm... Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Blaine mumbled and he saw Kurt's eyes widen in shock. "I mean before Dalton and all."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, his gaze scrutinizing and steady. His frown deepened, but his face was uninterpretable.

"No."

"What?!" Blaine almost shouted as he sat up on the bed and spun to look at the other boy fully.

"You know that, Blaine." Kurt said slowly, giving the boy a look that was an equal part adoration and annoyance. "You know that Karofsky-" he cut himself off, glancing around the room self-consciously. "You know..."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine mumbled, squeezing Kurt's hand, feeling guilty over unintentionally reminding the older boy about the incident in the locker room. "But still... _how?_ "

Kurt chuckled at that, shaking his head at the boy.

"Well, McKinley isn't exactly the ideal place for a gay guy to find a high school sweetheart." Kurt pointed out, before shrugging. "And you know, never asked, never got asked."

Kurt turned back to the TV, not giving the conversation much more thought. Blaine just stared at him, studying how the light of the screen illuminated the porcelain skinned boy's face and every little detail of it.

"But you're so beautiful." Blaine mumbled dazed, not quite aware he'd spoken the words aloud.

"What?" Kurt's head snapped back towards Blaine in surprise.

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed as well, his eyes widening slightly as he met Kurt's gaze.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, leaning closer to the other boy. "What did you just way?"

"I just... You're too beautiful to be single." Blaine mumbled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the younger boy.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now." the countertenor pointed out, pressing his lips against Blaine's, causing the other boy to pull him closer, deepening the kiss and-

"Oh, get a room you two!"

David's voice cut through the room, interrupting the boys, who reluctantly pulled away. As Blaine's gaze travelled around the room he could see Nick and Jeff grinning at them approvingly as Thad tried to stifle his laughter against Trent's shoulders.

"We have a room." Blaine declared as he looked at where David and Wes were sitting on the latter's bed. "My room."

"Our room actually." Wes pointed out, rising an eyebrow at the couple on the other bed.

"Besides, wasn't it you who demanded a Disney marathon?" Trent questioned, deciding to chime in before the conversation could develop further.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said, suddenly remembering the movie currently playing in the background. Turning to the TV, Blaine intertwined his hand with his boyfriend's and snuggled closer to the boy.

* * *

 **This was based on the following prompt:**

 **Person B: Have you ever had a boy/girlfriend?  
Person A: No  
Person B: *Generally surprise* HOW?!  
Person A: *shrugs* I do know, never asked, never got asked.  
Person B: *under breath* But you're so beautiful.  
Person A: what?  
Person B: what?!**

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until the next story! :) /Libra**


End file.
